shopkins_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Shopkins: Adventures!/Transcript
This transcript will be broken into sections. Click a section to go to the respective transcript. Intro Jessicake: Welcome aboard for an all-new big world adventure! Let's visit different countries, make new friends together, and learn about other cultures! Race with other Shopkins, create your very own train set, or build it with a blueprint! In Shopkins: Adventures!, the world is just a train ride away! Jessicake: Tap this location to start a new adventure! United States Jessicake: Welcome to the United States! Jessicake: Tap on the activity to get started. FIRST ACTIVITY: CUTSCENE Jessicake: Hello! Have you ever seen a bear? When I was in the United States, I saw one! You don't believe me? Play and see for yourself! REWARD: NONE SECOND ACTIVITY: BUILDING Bessie Bowl: Jessicake was in the United States with her friend, Pinkie Cola, enjoying the wonders of the Spring Festival. All the while, I'd been looking for her! Jessicake: There were decorations everywhere for the New Year celebrations. It was so beautiful! It was also quite noisy! Pinkie Cola was trying to tell me what she enjoyed most about the festival. But all I heard was, "You will carry the bear!". Wait. Did she say the bear? What bear? REWARD: A BEAR JUMP THIRD ACTIVITY: RACING Bessie Bowl: Pinkie Cola was so excited that her friend was with her, that she went a little too fast for Jessicake. REWARD: A ROCKY MOUNTAIN Jessicake: I was a little embarrassed to tell Pinkie Cola that I didn't hear what she had said. But she repeated it anyway. And it was clear: As a guest, I was going to carry the bear! FOURTH ACTIVITY: FREE BUILD Jessicake: I was frightened. Bears roar and pounce, and they are pretty scary! Bessie Bowl: But for Pinkie Cola, carrying the bear was quite and honor, and she was happy to share it with you, Jessicake. REWARD: PINKIE COLA Jessicake: I was quite worried about carrying the bear. FIFTH ACTIVITY: CUTSCENE (Jessicake was walking when she saw a chicken who she thought was a bear) Jessicake: I thought you were the bear! Bessie Bowl: Me? A bear? Jessicake: Oh! A talking chicken? Bessie Bowl: Jessicake! Wait! (The flowers get brushed off of Bessie Bowl) REWARD: A FISH FOUNTAIN SIXTH ACTIVITY: RACING Bessie Bowl: When Jessicake met Chee Zee, he told her that she was lucky to carry the bear. He told her it would be big and noisy. Jessicake felt even more scared. Jessicake: So I told Pinkie Cola that I didn't want to carry the bear. She was surprised, but she agreed to take it instead. I felt relieved. But... REWARD: A MOOSE PUPPET Bessie Bowl: But then, Jessicake heard Pinkie Cola say that she would be taking the moose instead. Jessicake: A moose?! Oh no! I decided that if I arrived at the station first, and filled my coaches with people, I wouldn't have room for the moose. SEVENTH ACTIVITY: BUILDING Jessicake: I was so excited! The New Year party was amazing! Until I remembered the moose. I had to tell Pinkie Cola that I didn't have it! Bessie Bowl: Oh, yes you did, Jessicake! Everyone laughed! See, Jessicake had brought the moose on board. It was just not a real moose. It was a puppet! REWARD: A BEAR CAVE Jessicake: And you should've seen my face when I saw the bear. It wasn't a real one, just another giant puppet! In the end, there was nothing scary at all about the New Year celebrations! Bessie Bowl: And you learned something new! Jessicake: Xīnnián kuàilè! It means: Happy New Year! EIGHTH ACTIVITY: CUTSCENE Jessicake: I learned that sometimes when I get scared, I imagine all sorts of things, just like when I thought I was going to see a real scary bear! But it turned out to be something fun! It was just people dancing and carrying a big puppet bear, and I loved it! So next time you get scared, talk to someone, and maybe you'll realize it's not that scary after all. FINAL ACTIVITY: RIDE-THROUGH REWARD: CHEE ZEE France Jessicake: Welcome to France! It's so exciting! FIRST ACTIVITY: CUTSCENE Jessicake: I've told a silly story or two here in Shopville, but once, I twisted the truth so much, that I got into big trouble in France! This is a true story, and that's no lie! REWARD: NONE SECOND ACTIVITY: BUILDING Jessicake: I was working in the French plains, pulling goods trains. I heard my friend Macy Macaron shouting in a funny voice. REWARD: SOME SWIMMING CROCODILES Jessicake: Macy Macaron is a tour guide in the French plains. I traveled with her on her guided tour once, and it was a fun thing! Bessie Bowl: Macy had a funny way of explaining things. She introduced herself as Macy the plane, told a story about a crocodile hitching a lift, and presented luxury apartments for termites! The passengers were laughing along. THIRD ACTIVITY: RACING Category:Transcripts